


Former Firemen Are Sexy

by iwannabebrilliant



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabebrilliant/pseuds/iwannabebrilliant
Summary: While drunk, the reader confesses some feelings for Q.





	Former Firemen Are Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a fluffy/cutesy ask sent to [FrostedEJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ) ([frostingsfics](https://frostingsfics.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) who was also my beta! The ask it’s based on is in the end notes.

Contrary to what the fans and viewers might think, the Jokers do have other friends. You’re one of them. You had known Murr since college. You had a class together in freshman year, and were best friends since. You’d been so excited to meet the other Jokers a year ago, and you’d all hit it off immediately.

You were all out for drinks tonight, and Q was flirting with all the women in the bar. You knew it wasn’t fair for you to be hurt by it, but you liked him. A lot. You’d told Murr, and he said you should go for it and tell him, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. 

So instead, you were drinking and joking with the guys. 

********

Several hours into the night, it was clear it was time to go home. Or, it was clear to the others. For you, you wanted to keep drinking and pretending you didn’t have feelings. 

Murr, Joe, and Sal decided to call it a night, while you and Q decided to have one more drink. You hugged each of them goodbye and assured Murr that you’d be fine. 

After you’d had your drinks, you got up to use the restroom before Q took you home. But instead, you fell into him. Apparently you were drunker than you’d thought. Oh well, surely you could make it home.

“Woah, careful, Y/N,” Q laughed as he helped you stand up straight, and placed an arm around your waist. “Let’s get you home, yeah?”

“You are so strong! I bet you could carry me over your shoulder!” You giggled and looked him over.

“When I was a fireman I could, probably not anymore.” He started to walk you toward the door and laughed when your eyes widened.

“I looove firemen! They’re really sexy, you know!” You winked at him dramatically before stumbling again. “And so are former firemen! Especially you!”

“Alright, alright,” he said as you stepped outside, “now I know you’re drunk.”

He helped you climb into his Jeep and buckled your seat belt before walking around to his door. You dozed off, leaning on his shoulder, as he drove. When he reached your building, he somehow found a spot right outside. He helped you out of the car and up your apartment steps.

“Where are your keys, Y/N?” He asked quietly.

“Mmm pocket,” you mumbled into his chest.

You felt him smirk against your head. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

You stood up straighter and shot a glare at him as you dug your keys out of your pocket and handed them over. He grinned back and unlocked the door with one hand as he continued supporting you with the other arm. He led you through to your bedroom and sat you on the edge of the bed.

“Ooh, taking me to bed, Brian Quinn? A bit forward, yeah?” You slurred while trying to wink at him.

“Uh huh,” he said absently as he helped you of your shoes and clothes. He helped you get under the blankets and started to turn away when you grabbed his wrist.

“I was being serious earlier. You’re very sexy and I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time and I know you don’t feel the same, but I think we should have sex because it doesn’t have to mean anything and you’re a sexy fireman,” you rambled and tried to pull him down to the bed with you.

“Y/N, you’re drunk. I’m gonna go get you some water and painkillers for the morning. Try to get some sleep, okay?” He took your hands from his face and placed them on the bed. “I’ll call and check on you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

You watched sadly as he left the room. You wanted to stay awake to tell him you did love him, but sleep claimed you before he returned with the water and painkillers. 

You were asleep when he stopped at your desk to grab some paper and pen. You were asleep when he scribbled out a note. And you were asleep when he placed it by your bed and kissed your forehead gently.

********

You woke up with a splitting headache and feeling a bit sick. You felt even worse when you remembered what you’d said to Q last night. You checked the clock before you quickly shut your eyes against the sunlight sneaking past the blinds. It was already almost 1 in the afternoon. You groaned and reached for the water and pills on your bedside table. Instead, your fingers found a piece of paper. You opened it to find a short note:

Y/N, I hope it wasn’t just booze talking because this’ll be embarrassing. I love you too and I’d love to take you to dinner sometime. If you didn’t mean what you said, it’s fine, we can move on like it never happened. If you did mean it, give me a call.  
Brian

You read the note four times before a huge smile spread across your face. You jumped up, completely forgetting your headache, and ran to find your phone. You couldn’t find it anywhere and were starting to think you’d lost it at the bar last night when you heard a knock at your door. You opened it to see Brian standing there shyly.

“Hey, so I found your phone in my car and I thought you might want it,” he said without looking at you.

You suddenly felt nervous and unsure of yourself. Maybe you had imagined the note? Or maybe you were still drunk and had misread it? You took your phone from him and stared as you tried to sort out your thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck and started to turn away when you still hadn’t said anything after several minutes.

“I got your note!” You blurted out. “Um, I did mean what I said last night.”

He looked at you for a moment before smiling. “So, dinner? Tonight maybe?”

You smiled back. “I’ve got a better idea, how about we order some food now, and watch a movie?”

He grinned and followed you inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy/cutesy ask:  
> Person A gets really drunk, like stumbling and flirting with everyone drunk. And they admit that they’re in love with person B and that they want to have sex/make love with them, but person B insist that they just take take person A home instead because they’re too drunk for sex. And person A wakes up in the morning to water and pain killers and a note admitting that person B loves them too.


End file.
